grophlopediafandomcom-20200213-history
The King
King Regibald is the current King of the Mainland. King Regibald (also known as Regibald the Lazy) holds court in The Royal Castle on the Main Island. Regibald's main hobbies are eating, sleeping, and waving his hands lazily, however he has also been known to go BooBoo Hunting (in a carriage) Greffle Racing (from his bedroom window) and Fighting (with a Champion of course). You can visit King Regibald once per day with any groph who has a rank of over 10, and if you're lucky he may reward you with a boon. Although rewards are rare for a low ranking groph, the chances can be increased by not only increasing your groph's rank, but by completing courses in the School of Rhetoric. If you visit the Chamberlain, also in the Royal castle, you can send your grophs away on Diplomatic Missions to help the King maintain diplomatic relations with other parts of the Wurld. Rule Some say that King Regibald is the worst thing that has ever happened to the Mainland, being so weak a ruler that the Mayor of Grophtown has practically taken over and criminals run wild in rural areas. Others are very happy with a King who makes so few demands on them, and point out that taxes have never been lower and the island has seldom gone so many years without a war. Most agree he is either a fool or a genius. Family Regibald was born in 1074 to King Archibald (also known as Archibald the strict) and Queen Oria. Regibald is the only son of King Archibald, though not his only child. Regibald has three sisters: Princess Binia, Princess Elissa and Princess Amalda. Health Regibald is said to have been a spoiled child, as he was his father's only son. Rumours of the King's deteriorating health first reached the public ear through the Scandal Times editions of 22nd and 26th March 1112. Whether there was any truth to those stories was never confirmed by the Castle officials. In March 1114 rumours about the King's ill health popped up again. This time Count Mirglin, the King's Chamberlain himself, denied there was any truth to them and claimed the King was merely enjoying a small break in his hunting lodge in the Forest. On March 26th 1114 Count Mirglin announced that King Regibald is indeed gravely ill. The Throne Room is empty and the King can be visited instead in the Royal Bedchamber, where couriers and various other grophs are gathered to wait by his bedside and pray to the Owners. Dr. Mux, who has travelled to the Castle from his office in Grophtown, says he is not sure what is wrong with the King, but it seems to be beyond his powers to cure. Death King Regibald died on April 1st 1114. :: "Sad news for all in the Mainland. King Regibald is dead. The King passed away in the early hours of this morning. His sister Binia is said to be distraught. His Aunt, Regent Margaritte (otherwise known as the Duchess), expressed her sorrow at the King's passing. "He was still so young" she was heard to say." Many grophs mourned for the late King Regibald. Grophland's background was changed to black for the occasion, and several owners went so far as to dress their grophs in all-black too. Category:Grophs Category:NPCs